


An Unexpected Fall

by Winterbaby89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Land Without Magic (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: Just a simple meet cute where girl falls for boy, and boy falls for girl.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	An Unexpected Fall

**Author's Note:**

> So this was spawned from: Captain Swan Fic Exchange Prompt #3 Back in April 2019  
> It just took me this long to finally finish it. Listed below were the necessary requirements:  
> Write a CS drabble/ficlet that includes the following elements:  
> \- A Patch of ice  
> \- A Postcard  
> \- The dialogue “Why do I get the feeling I am going to regret this?”  
> \- Offering someone a stick of gum/food/a beverage  
> ALL the LOVE to my beta @ultraluckycatnd for her support and encouragement as I try to climb back up on this writing horse.

* * *

Killian Jones is a man more accustomed to the water than the land, and in the winter when he has to dock his beloved Jolly for the season, he tends to be a bit surlier than normal. Liam loves to call him a ‘Drama Queen’ almost as much as he loves to call him ‘Little Brother’, despite being well aware that Killian doesn't fall under the classification of little any longer.

“Liam. Why do I get the feeling that I’m going to regret this?”

“Because you need to loosen up, little brother.”

“Younger. And I’m still not sure about this. That postcard you got a few weeks back was a bit vague.”

“It was not, you’re just looking for any excuse Killy, and I’ll not let you find any. My friend Dave has just moved here with his wife and sister. I haven’t seen him in near a decade since he got transferred to New York. Now can you please behave, for me, for a few hours?”

“Yeah, I think I can manage, you ponce.” Killian reaches into his pocket to grab his phone, and realizes he has left it in the car. “Liam, you go ahead and start catching up with your friend. I have to run back to the car to grab my phone.”

“Okay then, but be careful. And don’t rush, there’s lots of black ice about.”

“Yes Dad.” He watches Liam make his way into the restaurant as he turns to make his way back to the car.

After successfully finding his phone, Killian starts heading back toward the restaurant. As he’s nearing the entrance, he sees a blonde in sky high heels making her way towards him a bit too quickly for her footwear and the patch of black ice she’s just stepped on to agree. Without thinking about his actions, he steps in her direction, catching her just in time for her to avoid eating the pavement.

“Careful there lass, it’s slick out.”

Now that he gets a proper look at her face amidst all the curls, he is stunned by her beauty, only snapping out of his stupor when she starts speaking. “Yeah, thanks for that. I guess I was in more of a hurry than I realized.” She finally looks at him and pauses a moment, before she adds, “My job ran late, and my brother is already waiting on me.”

“Well then, let's get you safely inside to the warmth, and your brother’s good graces then.” He gives her a bashful smile before extending his hand. “I’m Killian, by the way.”

She takes his hand and gives him a shy smile before responding, “I’m Emma. Nice meeting you, and being caught by you. Usually I’m the one doing the catching.”

“Oh, lots of men falling at your feet there, lass?”

“Yeah actually, usually after I’ve punched them though. I’m a bail bonds enforcer.”

“Ooh, tough lass. I like it.” They both smile at each other for a moment before Killian remembers himself, and his good manners. “I won’t keep you from your family any longer, lass.” He opens the door to the restaurant, motioning for her to go inside. “After you lass.”

“Thank you Killian.”

As they both make their way inside, Killian doesn’t want to miss his chance with this intriguing woman, so he speaks up. “Would you mind if I bought you a drink sometime Emma?”

“I think I might like that. I do need to go meet my brother, but do you have a phone? I can give you my number, and you can text me?” Without hesitation, Killian pulls out his phone, opening a new contact for her to put her information in.

As she hands him back his phone, he says, “I shall text you soon. I hope you have a good dinner lass.”

“Thanks Killian, I hope you have a good night too. Until then, I’ll see you around.” Emma walks off to meet up with her brother, and he finally takes a moment to look around to try to locate Liam. When he finally locates his brother, the sight that greets him makes his heart skip a beat; Emma has just sat down at the same table as Liam.

It would appear that tonight is going to be a good night after all. Killian makes his way over to the table with a smile on his face.

~Fin~


End file.
